Long Days and Bubble Baths
by Broadwaykid1832
Summary: "Hey babe." Minho greeted, "How was wo-" his words were cut off, as Lynn had ran over to the tub and smashed her lips to his, running her hands through his black, feather-like hair. Lynn needed something to take her mind off of all the bullshit she was going through, and that 'something' was Minho.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner or Bonnie and Clyde_

It had been a long day at the theatre.

Lynn had gotten the part of Cathy in the musical The Last Five Years, some modern love story that her manager suggested that she audition for. It was supposed to be a little fun side job that was going to be an addition to her resume. But it was a complete nightmare instead.

The guy playing Jamie, some thirty one-year-old named Aris that annoyed the hell out of Lynn, had a problem with everything. He always complained about the age difference between him and Lynn. Yes, the latter understood that he was married and that there was a six year age difference between them, but it really wasn't THAT big of a deal. Then, the fact that Aris had a problem with every single thing Lynn did really wasn't helping. Either she was off key, of which she was not, she wasn't in the right place, she wasn't _kissing_ him the right way. It was all too much for the twenty five-year-old to handle.

The blonde furiously walked down the dark sidewalks of Glade City, the brisk spring air hitting her face as she wrapped her jacket tighter around her body. Her leather boots sunk into the crunchy, city snow, overlapping the hem of her boot and falling to bottom, making her feet incredibly cold as the ice melted. Her white, woolen scarf circled loosely around her neck, falling just above her waist as she clutched the strap of her bag in her fist. She had the right to be frustrated. Aris, yet again, made them stop several times due to Lynn standing too close for his liking. They were supposed to be acting like a married couple, not two people that despised each other with a passion, even though they did in real life.

Stomping up the granite steps, Lynn sorted through her bag, her nimble fingers digging through every pocket and compartment to find her keys. She could hear the light jingle through the ruffling of papers and clanks of mint tins. Feeling the pointy end of the keys sticking into the tip of her index finger, Lynn shoved her hand further into the bag, grabbing the metal unlocking device before it vanished from existence again. She jabbed them into the lock and turned the handle, giving the door a piqued push so that it opened at her command.

A wave of heat went over Lynn's face as she stepped into the threshold, the darkness of the house making her blink rapidly so her vision could adjust. Closing the door with a blatant slam, she threw her keys into the clay bowl that had been conveniently placed on a dresser near the front door. Lynn shrugged her evergreen colored jacket off, throwing it to the ground as she slipped out of her boots. She unraveled the scarf from around her neck, adding it to the pile of her things that were on the floor. As Lynn began to struggle to take her shoulder bag off, a quiet meow brought her out her ill-tempered thoughts. Lowering her bag to the floor with a muted thud, Lynn turned to the hallway that was opposite to the door.

"Marshmallow?" She questioned the darkness, listening carefully to the sound of her cat pacing the floors. The white, fluffy animal came out of the shadows, making its way towards Lynn. Marshmallow earned her name from the whiteness of her fur, her fluffiness reminding the blonde of that of a marshmallow. The cat weaved around Lynn's feet, nuzzling its head into her ankle. "Hi love." Lynn bent down and scooped Marshmallow up into her arms, resting her right cheek on the top of the furry animal's head. Rising to her feet, Lynn headed towards the stairs, setting Marshmallow down on the ballister before making her ascent.

Lynn practically dragged herself up the stairs, her feet hitting the edge of every stair as her hand trailed along the surface of the wooden railing. When she finally reached the top of the staircase, she padded further into the house, making her way to her and Minho's bedroom that was at the end of the hallway. The bedroom was dark when she entered, matching the lighting of the rest of the house, the only light being the sliver from the connected bathroom that shined down on the polished wooden floor. Lynn could hear the quiet strumming of a ukulele and the sploshing of water, making an odd melody as the two were combined. Minho must've brought his ukulele into the bathtub again.

Plopping down into a chair covered with clothes, Lynn ran her hands over her face, humming lowly as she rested the back of her head against the plush, royal blue material. Her body sunk into the chair, her snow soaked tights sticking to her skin. Maybe she should _join_ Minho. Reaching under her dress, Lynn pulled down on the waistband of her tights, shimming out of them so the thin material fell to her knees. Kicking her legs rapidly as the tights peeled away from her legs and were discarded into the black abyss of the room.

She rose from the chair and walked fastly towards the bathroom door, pushing it open. Minho was indeed in the bathtub, the room was hot and humid, a lavender aroma filling the room. He had yet again filled the clawfoot porcelain bath with too many bubbles, the white substance overlapping the edges of the tub and falling onto the floor. Minho's head turned at the sound of the door being opened, a smile finding its way on his face when he saw that his angel had finally returned home.

"Hey babe." He greeted, "How was wo-" Minho's words were cut off, as Lynn had ran over to the tub and smashed her lips to his, running her hands through his black, feather-like hair. Lynn needed something to take her mind off all the bullshit she was going through, and that 'something' was Minho. She kissed him passionately and urgently, shivering when he placed his hands firmly on her waist, his thumbs pressing into her lower stomach. The tips of Lynn's long, flaxen hair dipped into water, her dress hiking up as Minho's eager hands gripped the material and began to pull it upwards. Lynn reluctantly separated her lips from his, both of them panting heavily as the blonde rested her forehead on her husband's. A fire had lit under Lynn's hazel eyes, her irises illuminating to a bright amber color.

"So I take it work wasn't so great."

Minho's word brought a bright giggle from her mouth, the corners of her mouth tweaking up into a small smile. "It's pretty easy to guess isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. I've only known you since the eighth grade Lynn. Anyway I'm glad you're finally home. What the shuck took ya so long?"

A long sigh left Lynn's lips, she kneeled down onto floor and rested elbows on the edge of the bathtub. "Aris, that's what. He was complaining...again."

"Awww," Minho cooed, using his index finger to caress the left side of the blonde's face. "That's so awful."

"Oh shut up Min." Lynn playfully nudged Minho, laughing quietly.

"Well, to make you feel you better, I wrote a song for you."

Lynn looked up from her hands, her amber eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah," Minho turned to the side and reached over the hem of the tub, grabbing the ukulele that was hiding on the side of the tub. The old, hawaiian instrument was a gift that Lynn gave to him for his twentieth birthday and somehow he managed to keep the thing. Lynn regretted her decision only two months after, Minho brought the thing everywhere. On vacation, on dates, to dinner, everywhere. So hopefully what ever he does with this...thing will be somewhat romantic.

"I'm all ears." Lynn said.

With a smug looking smirk, Minho glanced up from his tiny guitar, sending a wink her way before beginning to strum the strings on the ukulele.

"I start thinkin' 'bout my Lynnin baby, from the minute I wake up. And that feelin' is the best I ever had. She is in my bathroom mirror, she is in my coffee cup. I must be in love or else I'm goin' mad."

Lynn gazed down at her hands as the gripped the edge of the tub, giving her a perfect view of the wedding ring that was placed on her left ring finger. The diamond sparkling in the dim light of the bathroom. She leaned forward in her chair, removing her hands from the edge and resting her hands on Minho's bicep, looking at him with a romantic gleam in her eye as she ran her hands up and down his arm.

"I would like to write to my Lynnie baby, tell the girl the way I feel. But I'm better with a guitar than with a pen. Used to be I'm only happy, when I'm strummin' on my guitar, now I don't care if I ever play again."

She listened to the sound of Minho's voice, his deep, melodious voice luring her closer to him. His voice was arousing to the younger girl, making her sit uncomfortably in her seat as she continued to trail her hands down his arm, occasionally dipping into the water and running along his hip bone.

"That girl's got somethin', nothin scares her, only piece of luck that's ever come my way. Can't wait to tell her, how much I've missed her. Feelin' sorry for Tom Hardy, 'cause he's never kissed her."

Looking up from his ukulele, Minho gazed on at Lynn. Tiny waves rippled in the water as Minho leaned forward, stretching out so he could lay a simple kiss on Lynn's pink lips. He held his tiny guitar close to his chest, holding it up higher to that the instrument wouldn't get wet. The older boy sucked on Lynn's bottom lip, clutching the head of the guitar in his left hand as his right reached up to feel the curly hairs that were hidden at the nape of Lynn's neck, tugging them slightly. Minho couldn't help but admit that he was drunk on Lynn, her hair, her eyes, the way she kissed, her flowery scent. He parted from her blissful lips, slowly inching his face away from hers as his hand retreated back to the ukulele, his thumb strumming over the four strings that were on the guitar.

"I start dreamin' 'bout my Lynnie baby, just as soon as I'm asleep. They're the kind of dreams that keep you in your bed. I'm makin' love to Lynnie baby, and that sure beat countin' sheep. Gotta a feelin' there are good times. Up. Ahead." Strumming a few more strings, the sweet ballad ended, Minho looked up at Lynn with his obsidian eyes, putting his ukulele down on the other side of the tub, feeling the blonde's hands squeezing his forearm tightly. When he turned back around he was immediately met with Lynn's lips pressed tightly against his, giving him anxious open-mouthed kisses.

Minho's response was the one Lynn was expecting. Minho placed his hands on the back of Lynn's outer thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood up from the bath tub, the sudsy water crashing against his calves. Lynn could feel her dress getting wet, the magenta cloth sticking to Minho's tan skin. Lynn's petite hands held the sides of Minho's head, her fingertips burying themselves into his oil-colored hair. "That." kiss. "Was." kiss. "The sweetest." kiss. "Thing." kiss. "Ever." she said, gripping his hair between her fingers.

The black-haired male took a step out of the bathtub, water coming over the edge and pouring onto the floor as Minho removed his other foot from the tub. He could feel Lynn clamp her hands over his shoulders and push her body closer to his bare chest and hips. Minho's hands wandered up Lynn's dress as he slowly made his way back to the bedroom, his calloused fingers running up and down her thighs.

Stumbling his way towards their bed, Minho dropped Lynn down onto the plush mattress, taking a second to look down at his beautiful woman that he could call his wife. Her arms were laying limp at her sides, Lynn's hair spread out under her like a golden halo against the pillows, the skirt of her dress was just barely covering the area of her upper thigh, her knees still pressed tightly to Minho's hips as her chest rose and fell quickly.

"You really don't know how shucking beautiful you are babe."

With that Minho swooped down, pressing butterfly kisses down her jawline and coming to the side of her collarbone, leaving a dark red spot that would be noticeable the next morning. The moments that happened after that were a blurry haze to Lynn.

The last thing the young blonde remembered of that night was Minho's skillful hands sliding her dress over her head while huskily whispering dirty words into her ear. And then suddenly it was the next morning at rehearsals, where Aris was constantly asking her what all the red marks over her neck were.

I think we all know that answer to that one.

 _Here's the oneshot as promised! And for those you who want to know where the song came from, it's from the Broadway musical Bonnie and Clyde. I had to alter the lyrics a little bit, but hopefully you guys like it._

 _Please remember I love hearing input from you all, so please feel free to leave a review!_


End file.
